Ebon Feather
by Cynbel84
Summary: A noncanon story based loosely on the pursuit of Salem by Qrow, Ruby, Yang and a few others...Atlas's army anyone? How about This story will follow the challenges and relationships tested on the mission to save humanity. It will have some moments of Qrow sifting through his past per my ideas. There will be some QrowxWinter and QrowxSummer fluff. Suck at summaries more inside.


**This fic is focused on Qrow: his past how I imagined it may have happened, the relationships he has, and how he carries himself in a myriad of situations. There will be QrowxWinter. I find them to be an interesting match as well as some QrowxSummer fluff. The chapters will alternate through these three things: The mission at current time, past memories with team STRQ and Ozpin, and the enemy's side during the mission.**

 **(Ozpin's Office-current time)**

"You can't be serious!" Winter bolted up from the leather seat. A slight tremor ran through her body, jaw clenching. Qrow's usually somber face slid into a smirk.

"Winter. Remember yourself." A large man with dark hair touched at the temples with gray, extended his hand in effort to calm his soldier. The frost maned woman looked down to the fingers wrapped gently around her forearm. The eyes belonging to that hand flicked over to the man sitting at the head of the table.

"Ozpin, are you sure? I could have my troops mobilized in a matter of hours. We'd be on site at o-six-hundred." the general of Atlas's armies reasoned.

Crossing his legs, cane coming to rest across his lap, Ozpin swirled the contents of his mug slowly before answering.

"General Ironwood, this is not a task needing force but discretion and camouflage. Qrow is best suited for such things." he replied staring over the top of his round rimmed glasses. "Your men are exceptionally trained, to be sure," Ironwood nodded a thanks to the compliment, "but they are men suited for the battlefield. None have been trained in the art of espionage."

"Understood, Professor." Ironwood relaxed into his chair. Winter's lip curled at the quick relent of her superior.

"Well, Ice Queen. It seems you will be following _my_ orders." Qrow's slender legs settled into place after being slung up onto the conference room table. He truly enjoyed any opportunity to piss her off and readily took advantage when one presented itself.

"This is an outrage! I have been trained and disciplined through our finest ranks. "This. _this-"_ The irate special operative sharply pointed to Qrow who had his head tilted back emptying the last of whatever amber hued alcohol he carried in the thin silver flask. "I can't even bring myself to call him a huntsman, will be leading in such a delicate matter?"

A dark brow rose before Qrow brought both boot clad feet back to the floor, hands coming to rest on his knees.

"Just because I haven't gone to lap dog obedience school, doesn't mean I'm not as good as you." He leaned closer and closer to her as he spoke.

Standing board stiff, her knuckles mottled white as she held tight to the last thread of composure. He took it all in, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Matter of fact," he leaned back throwing both arms behind his head, eyes closing. "I'm better." His smile turned smug as he finished, watching through one lidded eye as the thin thread snapped.

"How dare you, you drunken cad!" Her eyes flashed as she turned to the exasperated man watching the exchange. "Professor, you must have been at this for far too long for you to even _consider_ an irresponsible, impulsive, woman chasing, bar fly to handle a matter of such importance." Her face fell the moment the words left her lips, knowing she had said too much. The professor's brow arched slightly, body still. Ironwood looked ill while Qrow bit his lip in anticipation. He was in the perfect spot to spectate the upcoming fireworks.

"Miss Schnee." Winter wilted under the weighty gaze as well as the use of her formal title. "As much as I value your opinion and your highly capable body on my team, I _do not_ take kindly to the disrespectful tone you have taken with me." A small chuckle floated from across the table which was quickly stifled by the glare burning over the top of metal frames. "Although he may be what you say, he is best suited for this operation. You are a damn good soldier. One of the best. But _you_ are no spy nor are you in charge. Please keep your displeasure to yourself and do as you're told."

Thoroughly scolded, Winter bowed an apology and returned to her seat, eyes cast downward as the professor continued. She seemed to calm little by little as he explained details of the mission and the necessity of the dusty old crow. His shape shifting ability would be the key to obtaining some greatly sought after locations and information. Who would think to filter themselves in front of a bird? Once finished, they dove head first into the resources they had.

They poured over maps, logs, and files that seemed to go on forever, some needing translations, some mathematical equations that made all but Ozpin's head hurt. They went on into the wee hours, Ozpin's trusty French press put to the test. His patience was as well as Qrow and Winter continued to bicker like small children over the plan's execution, supplies needed, and everything else in between. The professor found himself pinching the bridge of his nose to stem off a horrendous headache about half way through the debacle. He had ended up separating them, having them work on opposite sides of the room just to give himself some peace. Light was filtering in to fall across the texts and papers strewn haphazardly about the myriad of flat surfaces when they finally called it a night.

"We will head out come nightfall." Ozpin said, as he collected all that had been left forgotten about the office. The most sensitive he locked in a small safe tucked behind the large clock composed of a glass face designed so the working gears could be seen. "Qrow, I expect your team to be selected by this afternoon and the list to be submitted to me in person for approval."

"You got it." the huntsman replied, legs crossed at the ankles on the cocoa leather couch thumbing through a thick tome with a worn binding.

"General, once I am informed and list solidified, I will contact you so you may start the preparations on your end."

Ironwood nodded as he and Winter filed past him.

"Winter." Ozpin leaned lightly on his cane as he called after her. She stopped without turning around to meet his eyes. "Please understand I do not wish to lose you as a comrade but I will not hesitate to dismiss you if I feel you have become more of a hindrance than a help. Understood?" He watched the back of her head as it bobbed once before she quickened her pace to enter the elevator held open by her stoic general. Ozpin waited silently as the doors slid shut and the pair began their decent to the first floor of the tower before spinning slowly to face the man leisurely stretched across his favorite piece of furniture.

"Why must you always instigate a fight with that poor woman?" He had folded his glasses, sliding them into his front jacket pocket, fingertips massaging at his throbbing temples.

"She makes it too easy." he answered, eyes remaining on the page before him.

"You're truly insufferable and damned lucky you're equally as valuable." He shook his head at his button pushing companion, then noticed something that set his teeth on edge.

The brunette had propped his feet up on one arm of the couch and Ozpin glowered at them as they left little indents in the pliable material. Mentally worn from the night's endeavors, the professor swung his cane in a downward arc. It connected solidly with a bent knee causing Qrow to quickly bring his hand to the abused spot, rubbing it with a grimace twisting his features.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Get your feet off my couch. Better yet, get off my couch altogether." Ozpin replied, ignoring Qrow's question entirely, hands making a shooing motion.

"You coulda' just _told_ me to move." The assaulted man's brow bunched in a scowl. Qrow levered himself up in one fluid motion, gave a short bow and motioned for the other man to take a seat. "Your throne your majesty." Qrow added snidely earning him an unfriendly look.

"Remind me again why I put up with you?"

"Cause I'm a damned good huntsman and whether you like to admit it or not, we _are_ friends." He had moved to an overstuffed arm chair while speaking, slinging one arm over the back as he up ended his flask with the other. Ozpin's concerned gaze followed it's path. Up to full lips, held a steady ten seconds, back down to rest on a knee.

"Qrow."

"Mmm?"

"I need to ask something of you. As your friend." Ozpin prayed this would go over smoothly.

"What's that?" Half lidded eyes met serious, copper ones.

"I need you to try and abstain from drinking on this mission." His face was solemn as his gaze traveled the other man's face. Qrow merely stared back. He could see the worry in the professor's eyes and thought hard about his answer as he ran a thumb over the slick, cool metal resting in his palm. A moment of studying the ornate designs etched into it's side and he tossed it over to an unsuspecting Ozpin who caught it without thinking.

"Yea. Sure." That being said, he rose and made his way to the elevator, hands tucked deep into his pockets. "I'll see ya' in a few hours. Give ya' that list you wanted."

"Thank you." Ozpin replied. They both knew without saying, exactly what he was thankful for. Qrow raised a slender hand, saying a slient goodbye.

The metal reflected morning's soft light as Ozpin turned the flask back and forth in his hands. He wondered if Qrow would follow through with their agreement. There would be many a tavern on the way and he was a grown man. If he chose to drink, no one could really keep him from doing so. Not even his oldest friend. He could only have faith. When had Qrow ever failed him before? Comforting thought in mind, Ozpin closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch. It folded around him and sleep came soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qrow's feet moved sluggishly across the dewed grass. He had plans to find the nearest inn and try to steal a couple solid hours of sleep. He didn't need extra time to mull over the team roster already knowing who he wanted to accompany him. It's whether or not that hard ass Ozpin would go for it. They were still students and technically in the headmaster's charge but if he said no what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. The kids wouldn't be in the thick of things, more like the sidelines. And he wouldn't ever be more than a quick jog away. He wanted his nieces to learn more, grow in their powers and he felt there was no better way than hands on training. He would handle the dangerous stuff, they could tackle some of the lesser grimm. Plus, he could show them a bit on how to blend in and in the fine art of information gathering. Yang would love the disguises. Qrow chuckled lightly at the thought of his over zealous niece with a fake moustache. Ruby would prove to be a challenge when training subtlety. Her emotions always chased across her face giving her away. She sucked at lying too. Too innocent, too naïve. His footsteps slowed as he second guessed his choice in bringing _both_ girls _. If anything ever happened to her..._

His thoughts had brought him up to a large wooden door that swung inward with effort as he made his way in and to the front desk. The place was empty save for the innkeeper, a middle aged traveling salesman, and himself. Key in hand, he made his way to the fire that was smoldering in the front lobby. It managed to take some of the morning chill from his bones as he fanned out his hands before it. Feeling flush from the close proximity to the hearth, he turned and headed for the number etched in the key's tag, 117.

The room was sparse, but the little bit of decorations that adorned it gave it some warmth. The quilt that laid across the single bed was made of squares the color of autumn leaves matching the oil painting hanging above the squat bedside table. Falling onto the bed, he rolled to his side and stared at the wind blown trees in all their fall splendor looking as if it stretch right off the canvas. It was a truly beautiful painting and brought him to thinking about times long ago laying beneath trees such as those, the most important people in his life by his side. Closing his eyes he could feel the sun's warmth on his face as the crisp air tossed his crimson cloak about. They were laughing, all four of them, as they lay there. Just barely making it out alive from their first mission together. He missed those days and as he relived them, he gave in to dreams.

 **(in dreams)**

 _The sun felt warm on his uplifted face as he stood on the cliff's edge beneath the large oak. The crisp air tugged at his cape, rustling the changing leaves above him and whirling those loosed from the branches across the browning grass._ _The air was sweet with the apples that hung in the orchard nearby._ _The large breath he took of it was exhilarating and left little visible puffs as he let it out. His favorite season was giving way, and winter was coming. He hated the cold it brought, and the darkness. There was always a chill in his bones he could not sate during that time of the year. A small shiver ran up his body as he thought on it, wishing for it to stay at bay a little longer._

 _Another breath and the scent of roses teased beneath his nose. Opening both eyes, he watched as crimson petals swirled gently on the breeze before solidifying, shaping into a snow white cloak. It put the soft features of the petite girl wearing it in shadows with nothing but a radiant smile visible to him. A slender hand came up to graze his cheek, cupping it gingerly. He leaned into the touch, warmth gradually seeping into his form. Smiling lips softened as they turned upward to meet his. He closed his eyes as they neared, heart thrumming in his chest. A brush of lips then a scattering of petals left him standing on the ledge alone once more. The tree was barren, sun hidden behind the somber clouds. On the forest floor, a dusting of powder that crunched beneath his feet. Behind him, the marble engraved with a single rose._

 **(end)**

Qrow almost felt worse after dozing for a little less than three hours. He was groggy, head pounding as he levered upward to swing his feet over the side of the bed. He wiped weakly at his face, the tears near dry on his skin. It had been months since he had dreamt of her and his heart ached from it. Absently he felt for his flask, hand falling beside him after remembering his deal with Ozpin. He regretted it then, heart clenching. What a time for him to start dreaming of her again. Raking a hand through his hair, he stood, making his way to the small brass mirror hanging above the dresser. Pallid skin and darkened circles beneath his eyes greeted him. Unfortunately he felt just as awful as he looked. There was a dense chill within that ran bone deep and echoed through his empty chest. He wished fervently for his flask knowing only what it held could fill the void.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Winter. You need to learn to keep your temper." Ironwood said, hands held behind his back. They had returned to their ship and were meeting in the general's private quarters.

"You can't stand there and tell me that you are okay with Ozpin's decision." Her coat fluttered behind her as she paced back and forth.

"That isn't what we are discussing right now. We are discussing your behavior anytime you and Qrow Branwen are in the same room. Why do you let him get the upper hand, get under skin?"

She ran her gloved hands over her face, eyes closing.

"I don't know." Her words relayed defeat. "He's just so arrogant. And irritating. And infuriating!" Her voice climbed higher with every statement. "Not to mention an alcoholic. I mean, honestly. How does he even manage to stay upright, let alone fight? The man has to bleed scotch." Her superior watched silently amused as she ranted and paced about his office. She turned to find him smiling. "What is it that you find so amusing?"

"Winter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Of Qrow Branwen? You're joking. What could I possibly be jealous of? That I can't drink a bottle of gin in three seconds without coming up for air?"

"Or maybe it's something else altogether." He lowered himself into the straight backed chair sitting behind his desk.

"That being?"

"You're inexplicably attracted to him." Ironwood shrugged a shoulder before leaning back into his chair.

"All do respect sir, but have you gone insane? Just the thought of him makes me nauseated. There is no way I am attracted to that drunken bird brain."

"As you say." White teeth flashed in a grin as Ironwood watched his normally cool headed soldier turn every shade of red belonging to the rainbow.

"I do say." Arms crossed, she turned her back on him earning her a belly deep chuckle.

"No need to pout. I'll stop."

"I am _not_ pouting." She declared to the wall. Ironwood shook his head, still smiling.

"In all seriousness, we should discuss the mission."

Winter glanced over her shoulder and in seeing the general's smile had dissipated, she faced him once again.

"Please. Sit." His broad hand motioned to the high backed chair placed in front of his desk. A quick nod and she came to occupy the seat. "In all seriousness, Winter. Will you be able to perform your duties serving beneath Qrow?" Slate gray eyes traveled her face as he waited for a reply. He was unsure whether or not all that well known Schnee pride could take a back seat to get the job done. Cool sapphire stared back.

"I am a soldier, sir. I will not let private matters interfere." Her back was stiff, hands clenching in her lap as she spoke the words with conviction. "I swear I won't let you down."

He smiled softly before giving a bare nod. She would do it come hell or high water. Here's hoping there was a boat and a fire extinguisher in case of emergency.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
